


the shame of being broken

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, battle aftermath, bc shigure would never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: After the humillation of defeat Rokurou thinks there's nothing else Shigure can take from him.He's wrong.
Relationships: Rokurou Rangetsu/Shigure Rangetsu
Kudos: 7





	the shame of being broken

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like writing something fucked up so i did

The sword snapped in two. The tip went flying somewhere into the night and the handle and what was left of the blade fell by his feet. Rokurou didn’t feel the impact against the cold ground as he fell on his knees, and barely registered he had fallen at all.

He stared at the handle of his sword, broken and useless just like himself, and the weight of his shortcomings shook his soul. He felt both cold and numb, his muscles went limp and he wet himself. He didn’t noticed that either.

The only thing he noticed were the quiet steps somewhere in front of him. He rose his gaze and, framed against the bright, red-blood light of the moon, Shigure was looking at him. He was still holding the short blades he had used to break Rokurou’s long sword, hadn’t even needed to draw his own blade, and seemed unconcerned by the whole situation.

Shigure threw the swords away and Rokurou, by mere instinct, twitched in his place. Surely, he thought, his brother was going to kill him. What else was there to do with him, after he had humiliated himself so much?

Shigure didn’t kill him, at least not yet. He picked up what was left of Rokurou’s sword and looked at him with a cold, calculating gaze, contemplating something Rokurou couldn’t being to imagine. It never occurred to him that there was something more Shigure could take from him.

When his older brother started undoing his pants, the soft rustling of clothes breaking the unbearable silence, Rokurou realized that there was indeed something left to take.

“We’re brothers,” he blurted before he could think it through, but his voice was quiet and lacked any strength.

“This isn’t about that, Rokurou,” Shigure said with a half smirk. He didn’t explained what this was about however.

In moments Rokurou was face to face with his brother’s still soft cock. Shigure used his free hand to take Rokurou by his long hair, the hold mockingly soft. When Rokurou tried to get away, by mere instinct too, Shigure kept him easily in place, a reminder of how much stronger he was.

Shigure put the broken blade against Rokurou’s neck.

“Bite me and I’ll kill you,” he said, as firm and cold as the sword he was threating him with. “Open up,” he ordered, more cheerful.

Rokurou realized there that he didn’t want to die. He couldn’t die yet, not when Shigure was giving him yet another reason to kill him.

He opened his mouth because there was really nothing else for him to do. Shigure shoved himself inside the moment his lips were apart. The taste wasn’t as bitter as his defeat had been and he tolerated the intrusion easily enough.

“What are you waiting? Get to work,” Shigure said, pressing the tip of the sword against Rokurou’s skin, to remind him.

Rokurou closed his eyes. He knew how to do this, the task was familiar enough, maybe he could pretend to he wasn’t being rape by his brother to finish this as quickly as possible.

“Look at me,” Shigure ordered, like he knew what Rokurou was thinking.

Rokurou sighed, as best as he could with a dick in his mouth and looked at Shigure. He started sucking and licking, bobbing his head, and soon enough his brother was hard.

Shigure made him stop, pulling his head away from his cock.

“Not bad, little bro,” he said.

There was a moment of silence, and Rokurou dared to look drop his gaze. It was a mistake.

Shigure pulled his head up roughly and shoved himself in once more, but this time, with his cock at his full length, he hit Rokurou in the back of the throat. The intrusion was too sudden and Rokurou gagged. He tried to control himself to don’t throw up, breathing slowly with his nose and being filled with the heavy musk of his brother, his nose buried in his pubic hair.

Shigure pulled him away once more.

Rokurou coughed, spit streaming from the corner of his mouths, tears prickling at his eyes.

“Better relax, Rokurou,” he advised.

It wasn’t long when Shigure made him took him like that again. Rokurou did his best to keep his moth slack and open, to relax his throat while his brother fucked his face.

“Look at me,” Shigure ordered. Rokurou hadn’t realized he had his eyes closed.

He did as he was told and Shigure should’ve like what he saw, if the twitch in his dick was any indication. Rokurou was crying again.

When Shigure’s breathing became more ragged, Rokurou prepared himself for the bitter taste, thinking his brother was gonna make it swallow. He was wrong again. Shigure pulled out and finish all over his face.

There was cum on his nose, on his lips and when Shigure used the tip of his cock to smear it across his cheeks he openly sobbed.

“Let this be a lesson Rokurou,” Shigure said, looking at his brother’s swollen, kissable lips, at his cheeks stained with tears and cum, snout under his nose. “Learn from this.”

Rokurou didn’t think there was anything to learn from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
